Lois Lane and Dean Winchester First Sight
by deanlover5
Summary: Dont own characters. SMV/SPN Xover were Lois is working at the daily planet and meets the mysterious demon hunter Dean Winchester and sparks fly from the moment they meet. Will he stick around and be the hero she neds or will she go off and be a hunter


Lois Lane blew at her bangs in frustration as she typed away on her keyboard trying to finish the story before someone else got it sent in to lex luthor her boss

Lois Lane blew at her bangs in frustration as she typed away on her keyboard trying to finish the story before someone else got it sent in to lex luthor her boss. She heard him call her into his office and she went in there with great contempt.  
_What do you want lex? Meworking my butt off not good enough for you? _  
She asked him as he smirked and walked around and put his hands on her hips.  
_Now lois you know that is not what i called you in here for. I called you in here to remind you not to work late in the office again _  
She shoved away from him and ended up leanong on his desk.  
_look lex i apreciate your caring personality toards me. just dont touch me again or i swear to god._  
she said glaring at him as he walked closer to her and he caressed her cheek  
_Swear to god waht darling. you'll quit your job. you love this to much to quit._  
She bit the side of her mouth and jsut let him relish what he wanted ot thing was real. As she was relased from his office she finished her article and started her other one for tom as everyone left and she was alone in the office again. She heard noises outside by the window but she brushed it off becasue she knew it was jsut the wind probably and then suddenly the lights went out.

Meanwhile...

Somewhere on the road to Smallville Dean was driving without his brother sam to get some adventure. His bro was with sarah theyfinally decided to be together and he was happy with his brother. He jsut wished there was something out there for him. On his supernatural radar he saw something going on in metropolis near smallville. He drove there following hte singal and he ended up being in front of the daily planet. He walked into the building and saw something scaling hte windows and saw it was a vamp. He raced upwards to where he had jumped and he saw the vampire break into the office where a woman was working on the computer  
_GET OUT!_  
He yelled at her and she saw the vampire decend on her and she hit him in the gut when she stood and she started to run but he reached for her leg and caught her as dean looked from the girl to the vamp. something about that girl caught his attention more then any other.

Lois thought these type of creatures were only in the world in books or movies. She caught her breth as she fell from him yanking on her leg and she was soon under him. his arms were on her shoulders pinning her down as he lower body decended on her body so she wouldn't kick him

Winchester why don't you just run and play with something else while i give this girl here some new found life

the vamp said with a evil chuckle and he brushed his lips on her neck. when he did that dean's blood boiled more then it probably should have and lois cursed at the vamp when it licked her neck as well as if getting the spot ready. she tried to struggle but dean was quick and he took out a machette by his leg

I don't think so. I dont think the lady here wants to be your slave.

the vampire laughed again as his fangs lowered

i can't turn her only have her under the vampires sudection. She will be for my master to be his queen.

lois looked at the vampire wide-eyed at that fact and finally studdered out a rebuttal

i dont think so bloodsucker. I would rather have an office fantasy with Lex Luthor Prince of darkness here in metropolis then with you

she said before spatting in his face. dean laughed for a moment at the spunk she had and she glanced at him with a glare and he put up his hand decided into go with what was going on and to get the vamp that way

hey dont get made at me Princess you're the victim i'm the hero here

she let out a cant beleive he said that gasp and she turned more to him elbowing hte vamp in the face accidently but she suddenly realised what he was doing becasue of something in his eyes

yeah well i dont need you're help why dont you go off and just go rescue someone who really needs your help.

she said as he wlked closer and the vampire was looking at her neck wanting to bite her but knew his master would hate him for it

well like i said sweetheart I'm here ot help

he said as he was close enough to behead the vampire and idd so as he swung his machete and made sure it idn't fall on her as he used his other hand to pull her out from under him and ontp his own chest his arm around her waist as she looked at the behead supernatural being


End file.
